How the World Changed
by Placebo Effect
Summary: Every great story has a story before it. The rise of the Titans is no different. This is the story of the trials first Titans and how the world woke into the dawn of a new era. Our era.
1. Chapter 1

Who knows how long I had been sitting at the foot of my bed, unmoving for what seemed like hours. The tiny room had long grown dark as the day had slowly turned to night, enveloping myself and the room into its darkness, except for the dim light cast from the flickering television set perched upon my desk.

"We are now in day four of our inspection of the unidentified object," blared the reporter on the screen as the captions whizzed by so rapidity on the bottom of the screen that I had long since stopped trying to read them, "I am now standing outside Capital hill where the President will address this strangely provoking matter-"

The screen clicked softly, the image of the beautiful woman reporter standing outside the white house was soon replaced with a middle-aged man sitting behind a desk at a news station.

"This just in" the balding man announced, shuffling some paper on his desk, "We have reports from Germany and France, unconfirmed reports describing the most bizarre and unexplainable occurrences due to the-"

Again, the picture fuzzed out unexpectedly. I stirred slightly as the screen when blank for a moment, and then the signal snapped back to capital where the President was making his way to a white and blue stripped podium, shaking hands with his supporters behind him as he stepped up to address the nation for what seemed like the fifth time this week.

I sighed, feeling stiff from sitting so still for hours. I grabbed the remote nestled beside me and pressed the off button. The Presidents face faded from the screen, leaving the room in complete darkness.

I inhaled deeply, stretching my arms behind my head before throwing myself backwards onto my bed. I reached over and pried my pillow from the crease between my bed and wall and clutched it to my chest for comfort.

I didn't need the president to tell me what was happening, nor the newscasters.

The world is in chaos. Utter and absolute chaos. The news stations could hardly provide a coherent broadcast, nor could the President seem to hold the same story with each address.

I squeezed my eye lids shut, trying to make sense of this madness.

Why is this happening? Why here, why now?

I rubbed my knuckles into my eyes, sleepiness pulling me deeper and deeper into the soft folds of my bed. It was late after all.

In four short days, the entire world has been turned upside down it seems. Politicians on the radio screaming about conspiracy theories, scientist howling back about the political censorship placed on their scientific discovery.

I gave in to the seductive warmth of my bed, wrapping the covers around me as I positioned the pillow under my head. I tried to sleep but my eyes wouldn't seem to shut, as they stared into the darkness of the room.

I found strange comfort in knowing that like myself, I was with the rest of the world. Confused, skeptical, angry, but most of all, frightened. Just frightened.

The world was changing, right before my very eyes. Part of me didn't believe it, that part wanted to ignore it like so many others seemed to be doing.

I was just one, one out of the many people of earth, seeming to join together in the wake of a new age. As exhaustion began to pull to drag down my eyelids, there was so way for me to ever comprehend that very shortly, I would learned that I was not at all like the rest of the world.

**Placebo Effect**- This story can hardly be described in the few sentences proved by for summaries. Essentially, I want to directly link the modern day to the TT show, obviously set in the future. This story is a view on how modern world mentality and institutions would change into the futuristic setting depicted by the show (aliens and such). This story has all original characters, but directly leads up to the setting we see in the show. This story is more of a "grown up" version of the Titans, and involved more thought provoking political situations and essentially, how the world changes from what we know to something completely different. Paradigm shifts never seem to happen without fiction.

I don't know, I just thought it would be a fun NEW idea. I'm getting tired of seeing the same things over and over. Love drabbles, OC's fucking cannons, so on and so forth.

So here's to something different.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, have you been watching the news?" Jessica was sprawled out on our rickety dorm room's sofa, watching the television intently.

"Yeah, a little," I took a seat next to my roommate, forcing her to move over and make room. She did, but not without huffing slightly, though her coppery brown eyes never tearing themselves away from the screen.

We get along alright I suppose. She's not someone I would go out of my way to hang out with, but she's fine.

"This is nuts, this is all fucking nuts," She shook her head, sending her bleach blond curls bouncing across her freckled face.

I nodded absentmindedly, staring blankly at the screen showing pictures of what some were calling an "alien spaceship" that had crashed into South Africa last week. Most call it a hoax, but strict government regulations and censorship laws emerging made it seem a little suspicious. Something was happening, but no one knew what.

"I think it's a conspiracy!" Jessica declared, obviously knowing all the answers. She stood up to stretch, reaching over to my desk and turning down the volume.

"Yeah? How do you figure?" I followed her example and headed to our cabinets in the corner of our room, opposite side of where our beds rested.

"Well duh, there's no such thing as aliens! This all some big thing scientists have cooked up to try and get more funding." Jessica creaked open the seemingly ancient cabinets where we stored extra snack food and began pawing through the barren shelves.

"I dunno…maybe" I replied, not really taking interest in her conspiracy theory having already heard it from the Pope's mouth this morning.

She must have missed my signs of disinterest, or not cared because she continued to inform me how this was all just fiction, just like those theories about "monkey people" evolving into people.

Did I say we get along fine? Scratch that. She drives me crazy.

I grunted every so often out of politeness as I looked over her shoulder trying to catch a glimpse of something to eat as well.

Jessica grabbed a bad of chips before seating herself back down on the sofa, continuing to talk.

I looked on my side of the cabinet that was painfully bare. The scrap ends of a jar of peanut butter, a third of a loaf of sliced sandwich bread, and an orange that seemed to cave in slightly on one side.

Looks like peanut butter sandwiches again.

I cringed; mentally sick at the thought of eating peanut butter yet again, but I had slept through breakfast so it was my own fault really.

"Kerri, are you listening?"

I looked up at Jessica who drowned disapprovingly at me, obviously thinking it my obligation to listen to her.

"Yeah, sure."

She huffed, rolling her eyes as she continued eating the chips in a surprisingly delicately fashion. She sat on her bed, turning the television back up to a louder volume and started texting on her little pink phone.

I looked up every so often as I slathered peanut butter on the stale bread, pressing the other halve on top to complete to sandwich.

Frantic people overcrowded the streets in London while riots in Paris were getting to the point where police officers had to tear gas the crowd in hopes of quelling the hysteria. People were actually getting injured.

The world is changing, that's for sure.

I munched on the sandwich as I took a seat on my bed on the opposite side of the room, closer to the television. Jessica seemed to lose interest all together, texting so furiously that her fingers blurred together. She had bragged to me once about winning some sort of texting competition. I had no idea things like that existed; I would never win that's for sure.

I made a face as the peanut butter clung to the roof of my mouth. I swallowed repeatedly trying to pry it loose, but it stuck like cement.

It's odd. When I turn on the television, all I see is hysteria and chaos. When I look outside, there is nothing. The streets are more or less abandoned and the only sound to be heard is the deafening silence of a world gripped with uncertainty.

Everyone seems so monotone, so dull. Even the days are drearier it seems, but then again it is April.

I dug around the twisted mess of blankets, trying to find the remote. I gave up after a few minutes and popped the last piece of sandwich into my mouth before leaning forward and shutting the miniature television off manually, ignoring the peanut butter that smeared slightly from my fingertips onto the button.

I swallowed the last bite with difficulty as I yanked my beat up cell phone out of my pocket.

11:30

I have half an hour before English. I brushed the crumbs off my shirt onto the floor, glad that Jessica didn't see. She'd throw a fit. I hopped off my bed and let myself into the small bathroom Jessica and I share. It's a little run down, but Jessica had made it look at least a little better by covering every convertible surface with a scented candle. It can't be ugly if you can't see it I suppose.

I cleared away a small area of the yellowed countertop and sat down upon it, resting my feet in the sink as I began to freshen up for class. My eye makeup had smeared slightly, giving me a case of raccoon eyes. I grabbed a Q-tip and tried to trim the edges but I seemed to only smear the makeup even worse. I stared straight into my dark blue eyes, wishing that they were more blue then grey.

Sometimes I feel like I don't even know who is staring back at me. I just haven't felt myself lately; ever since I moved out I just have felt a little out of sorts.

I ran my fingers through my light blonde hair. Jessica spends hours and hours making her hair blonde, but I helpfully point out that her brown roots are always peeking out. She told me she would kill for my natural blonde hair and I told her I would give it to her if it ever came to that.

I ran my fingers through the fine strands, trying to work out the knots. I gave up after a few minutes and grabbed a brush from off the seat of the toilet and finished the job.

I slapped my pale cheeks a couple of times, trying to raise a hint of color into them. I saw someone do it in a movie once.

Loud banging on the door jerked me from my facial inspection and nearly caused me to topple over from the counter.

"Karri!" Jessica's voice howled from the other side of the door, "Stop hogging the bathroom! And if you have your feet in the sink again I swear-"

I hopped down from the counter, giving myself one final glance as I unlocked the door. Jessica burst in as I tried to fight my way out, hopping she wouldn't notice how I cleared her candles off to the side.

"Ewww! Karri! Your hair is all over-"

I pretended not to hear her earsplitting wails and grabbed my book bag, fumbling for my keys trying to escape before it was too last. I wrenched open the door darting out into the hall before Jessica saw my footprints in the sink.

**Placebo Effect:** Ok, I really don't think I should have to apologies for this, but I will. I am not a religion hater. Looking at this situation from a purely secular and historical view, fundamentalists hardly ever take to new scientific discoveries/theories without a fight, sometimes not at all. If your religious your not under attack or being ostracized. This is purely a work of fiction, and if you have issues with it, you shouldn't even be in the TT section at all seeing as the entire plot revolves around the presumption of alien life.

If you do have a real issue with it, or are super offended, shoot me an email. I won't change the story what so ever to appease you, but if you are willing to listen to what I have to say I am more then happy to listen to you.


	3. Chapter 3

"With the recent events going on in our world, the Board of Education has released information regarding student safety. "

Dr. Roberts hobbled up and down the rows of the small classroom, handing out brochures to each student.

"As a professor, I am required to go over this information with all of my classes as do the other professors on this campus, so I daresay you will be hearing this speech more than once."

His pale blue eyes twinkled as he smiled at his own joke as he sat down stiffly at his desk at the front of the room.

He was a brilliant man, no doubt. One of the most renowned professors and poets in the state. Even so, age had begun to cripple his body and his mind and as some of his students would describe him as a bit of a coot. Yet, there was no professor that had a deeper respect, even though his health seemed to deteriorate with everyday. The Board of Education had made it a strange habit to ignore the fact he could no longer remember lesson plans, or students names.

Despite his age, Dr. Roberts refused to give up teaching.

"All righty, open the brochure I have just given you and lets look at the first section."

I took the paper in hand, completely unimpressed. They looked like they had been thrown together overnight, mine was even folded the wrong way. I unfolded the paper completely and ran the open paper against the side of my desk to get the crease out.

"Sarah? Will you begin reading the first section please?"

"Its Megan professor."

"Oh, yes, of course! Megan, if you please."

Megan sitting in front of me tossed her plaited pigtail over one shoulder almost smacking me in the face as she began reading.

"In light of recent events, we, the members of the Board of Education have debated and decided over list of rules and regulations regarding the safety and security for the student body."

Megan was cut off by an unenthusiastic grand from the students. Kirk even began banging his head on his desk for emphasis.

"Mr. Kelly? Since you seem so enthusiastic, why don't you continue?"

Kirk, struggled for a moment with his paper that was folded the wrong way as well, before starting to read where Megan left off.

"Our students will always be the number one priority for the board and these rules as declared will go into effect as if April 8 to ensure the protection of the students."

More groans.

"Thank you Mr. Kelly. Now, Mr. Overland? Why don't you skip the primary, middle, and high school and began reading the rules regarding campus safety?"

"Its Mr. Thomson sir."

"Well then, get on with it."

Morgan stirred next to me, sighing as he looked over to me. I rolled my eyes and leaned over and pointed to where we were on the brochure.

Good god. I'd hate to see how he would hold his own against an entire book!

Morgan cleared his throat. And then couple more times then necessary. And then again.

"Mr. Thomson. If you please."

"Right professor." He turned and grinned at me as I held back a smile.

"Newly instated rules regarding campus travel. All students under the age of twenty one must have a "buddy" to walk with to and from classes and to and from the dormitories. These buddies may be fellow students, dorm-mates, or teachers if necessary."

This is crazy! I scoffed indignantly. If aliens really are going to zap us all with technologically advanced weapons I highly doubt the buddy system with stop them. Honestly.

"Rules regarding the newly federally assigned curfew-What!?!"

Morgan stopped short and the room broke out into resentful chatter.

"A curfew!?" Morgan howled, rereading the words to see if it was really true.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Thomson."

Morgan turned to me, mouthing silent swear words before finally spluttering angrily.

"I didn't move out of my parent's house to have a curfew!"

His statement was greeted with cheers from his fellow classmates.

Morgan and I exchanged dark looks, realizing how this curfew may put a damper on our plans.

Suddenly a shriek from Krystal across the room caused everyone to jump slightly,

"Our curfew is nine fucking o'clock!?"

That news sent the class from a state of disgruntledness into absolute outrage.

"That's bullshit!"

"It's not fair!"

"I live at home, do I have a curfew?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Dr. Roberts stood up slowly, his knobby hands cupped over his ears as if shielding his ears from the language and outrage, "Settle down, settle down!"

The class summered, but remained lukewarm.

"Now I understand this may come as a shock, and may very well be entirely unwanted," He slipped his hands from his ears and rapped his aged knuckles against the wooden desk, "but I am sure it is only temporary. Once these…problems have been solved I am sure these new rules will vanish along with them. Yes? Miss?"

I looked up and saw everyone looking to me. I glanced up and saw my hand in the air. I hadn't realized I had raised it. I struggled to regain my composure before asking the question that seemed to be burning holds in my mind.

"Well, sir… What is it-I mean, what exactly are we being protected from?"

The class stirred, looking up to the professor expectantly.

Dr. Roberts sighed, suddenly looking absolutely ancient. He took off his round bifocals and stared into the sea of expecting faces with his watery blue eyes.

"The world is changing," he murmured talking more to himself then the class, "This dawns the era of a new age children. Your age. A wonderful, yet dangerous age. I fear I won't be here long enough to see how this performance plays out, but I am content that I at least got to witness the daybreak."

The class sat in silence, not knowing how to react to the elderly mans words.

"The future is very real children, and it is here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My feet padded against the pavement still moist from the rain that had fallen the night before. My eyes trailed along the ground as I walked, looking at nothing in particular.

"Karri? Kaaaaaaaari? Helloooo?"

Morgan good-naturedly smacked me on the back of my head, grabbing my attention from my daze.

"Yeah?" I looked to his face that was skewed in unnatural concern.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, for sure." I replied in a voice that didn't seem like my own.

"Positive?" He stopped in front of me and suddenly put his hands up onto my shoulders examining me with his eyes to see if I was telling the truth. I sighed, looking everywhere but back into his eyes.

"I don't know…it's just….what Dr. Roberts said today…"

Morgan abruptly let go of my shoulders, concern replaced with a crooked smile.

"Oh please! Oh come on Karri! We have all seen this coming. He's gone stark mad, that all!" He laughed, stretching his arms out like a zombie and wobbling around with stiff knees.

"The aliens are coming! The aliens are coming to eat your brain!"

He whirled around in mock terror, wrapping his arms around me in mock terror as I began to giggle despite the fact he was making fun of me.

"Help! Take Karri first, please! Leave me alone, I'm too pretty to die! The girl is the sacrifice for all of human kind!" He wailed, pretending to shield himself with my body.

"Ok Morgan, I get it. Cut it out!" I prided myself away as he grinned and put his face in front of mine.

"Don't worry Karri. You have me as a 'buddy', remember? I'll protect you from any scary aliens."

"By offering me as a sacrifice? Thanks."

He laughed, running his fingers through his dusty brown hair. I gazed at him for a moment as he took up walking again, still laughing at his own hilarity.

Morgan and I haven't known each other long, only a semester. Yet I feel closer to him then anyone else on the campus, which honestly isn't saying that much.

I scampered to keep up with him; he is after all my buddy. Savior and protector.

We walked down the main pathway of the campus that leads to the dormitories. For some reason I always feel lonely walking down this stretch of pavement. It was beautiful, of course, but that almost seemed to make it worse. Perfectly cut grass complimented the trees lining the path exploding with pink and white blossoms. Fountains and sculptures scatter on the ground almost conceitedly as they towered over the students, too tall and too proud.

I sighed, wondering while I felt so alienated from this beautiful place. Maybe because I felt so imperfect lately. I haven't exactly been the great success my parents thought I would as they set me to one of the most prestigious collages in the state.

I sighed, looking up to the cloudy spring sky. How did I end up in a place like this? It wasn't that long ago when I would look out my window I would see the small houses surrounding mine in my tiny neighborhood in my homely little town.

Now here I am flung all the way across the country surrounded by skyscrapers and cement. It's a culture shock that I just haven't gotten over yet. Who knows if I ever will.

My parents scraped and saved to sent me here, now it feels as if I am just not cut out for New York City.

Morgan's hand shot down into his pocket, whipping out his shiny new phone that was vibrating. He slid it open to check his texts.

I don't understand why people buy phones that slid open like that. It seems kind of silly to me, but not to Morgan. He seemed to get the news version every time a new model came out. Me on the other hand, I've had the same phone for three years. It's never failed me before, even it doesn't slid open.

I realized Morgan had stopped a few steps behind me. I backed up comically to stand beside him and grab a quick glance at this phone message. Before I could even look over, Morgan slid his phone shut and rose his brown eyes up to smile at me.

"Justin's having a party tonight."

**Effect-** All righty, these were a few slow first chapters. It's over the next few chapters that it gets a lot more interesting. I just wanted to have the element of a believable character, and most of us don't live super exciting lives. So thus, before the story really gets started, it's dull almost on purpose.

To my two reviewers thus far:

**Inferiorkart:** Thanks love. That means a lot to me coming from someone who pretends to kill people who kick him out of forums in a FF story. And from someone who posts their full name and location on their bio. Genius.

**Keyko101:** Thanks for your compliment! I hope you keep reading.

Concrit is always more then welcome, flames are as well so don't hold back (but don't expect to hurt my feelings).


	4. Chapter 4

I pawed through my overflowing drawers, trying desperately to find something to wear. Piles of cloths began to pile up around my dresser, most of them I had bought on sale thinking I would wear but never did.

The small television set seemed to be alive with all the time it spends on anymore. Not a multi-personality though, the same thing was on every channel.

I turned up the volume more for background sound then the news as I continued my search. I glanced up briefly to catch a glimpse of someone who seemed familiar.

I abandoned my search for a moment, sitting cross-legged on my bed trying to place the face I saw on the screen.

"I repeat, myself and fellow cabinet members have no prior knowledge of anything we are being accused of withholding about alien whatnots."

The man in a navy blue suit and red tie stood defiantly in front of the sea of reporters, his balding head gleaming with sweat from the bright lights boring down on him.

"Mr. Secretary!" A reporter flagged the Secretary of State, waving furiously until the man was forced to recognize him.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Secretary, how do you explain the censored documents? The hole punched phone conversations between yourself and the Pres-"

"I am afraid" The Secretary's voice boomed throughout the small conference room as he leaned in to the microphone to cut of the eager reporter, "That I have absolutely no recollection of what you are speaking of. Next?"

"Mr. Secretary! Is it true? These reports about people with abnormal-"

"I am afraid yet again that I have no recollection of that either. This conference is over. Good day."

The fuming man stomped from the podium, sweat beads poring down the sides of his face as he placed his hands up to shield his face from the flood of reporters snapping pictures.

The screen flickered for a moment, and then returned to the news room.

"You saw it here first folks-"

I tuned out the chatter, realizing I had bigger things to worry about. I dug though the drawers, wishing the dorm could have given us a closet.

A piece of white fabric caught the corner of my eye that looked vaguely familiar as it peeked out at me from behind a pair of blue jeans. I yanked it out and shook it out to unfold the twisted cloth. My sundress from last summer. My mother had bought it for me when we went on vacation to the West Coast. I smoothed out the creases as best as I could, wishing I had an iron. But then in all fairness, I probably would never use it. A feeling of nostalgia washed over me as I gazed over the soft white fabric, remembering my last summer at home with my family.

I shed my bathrobe and wiggled into the sundress, not without a little difficulty. I smoothed out the bottom over my legs, it was a bit small but I somehow felt good wearing it. Almost as if the cloth itself was fabricated with the memories of simpler times.

I picked up my full length mirror from its position face down on the floor from when Morgan had knocked it over. I glared at a gigantic crack the mirror now bore, but I brushed it off as I thought of the night ahead of me.

I looked out the window as the sun set behind the peak of the skyscraper horizon, suddenly realizing how silly I would look wearing a sundress in April. I decided not to worry about it because that would entail looking for another outfit. The parties will be starting soon and I didn't want to miss anything.

I placed on hand on the window, looking out into the cement jungle before me as the sun struggled to stay in the sky. I sighed, feeling so swallowed up by this gigantic city that I too struggle to keep afloat.

I sat on the ledge protruding from beneath the small dormitory window, watching the sun drown in the dusk, and finally the last ray was squandered by the electric lights of city billboards and streetlights. I curled up into a seated position with my chin resting on my knees.

I just feel so small. I feel like everyday this city swallows me up and spits me out.

"In further news, more information is being acquired from this "ship" as it is called that crashed into the African Peninsula last-"

The only stars I can see now are the lights of the buildings, cascading up and down ordered in a horrible organized fashion.

"It appears that satellites have also been picking up strange signals from unidentified providers-"

How did I end up here?

"The administration is threatened to go on trial for withholding information. The tile date is not set, but can be expected to take place in the next two to three months. More research concerning government scandals and this alien phenomenon alike will be needed-"

I was startled from my thoughts as my cell phone vibrated itself off my bed stand. I jumped up, switching off my television set, now stranded in complete darkness.

I scrambled across the floor blindly searching for my phone that skipped across the floor.

My phone has some sort of power vibrate I think.

I made a wild grab and snatched it before the call went to my message machine. I flipped it open and before I could say anything I heard something that sounded like breaking glass on the other end.

"Hello?" I squinted my eyes as I stood up, my hand searching the wall for the light switch.

"Karri? Karri! Can you hear me!?"Morgan's voice hollered into my ear from the other line, competing with the earsplitting music behind him.

"Yes! Stop yelling! "

Apparently he couldn't hear me over the mind exploding music.

"What?!"

"Where are you?"

"WHAT?!"

"WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Justin's!"

"Third floor?"

"What?"

"THIRD FLOOR?!"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, I'm coming."

"Yeah, you seriously need to get here karri….because….because it's just nuts! Fucking nuts! Really great!"

"Morgan, are you drunk?"

"Quite possible…possibly… yes."

I shut my eyes, laughing silently.

"Karri! Get here now! Karri Berry! Oh no…that doesn't rhythm. Kerri Berry would rhythm. But the only thing that rhythms with your name is Ferrari. Karri Ferrari, get here!"

"Ok, I'm coming Morgan. I'll be there in one sec-"

"What?!"

I gave up and hung up the phone, knowing that Morgan would forget the whole conversation in three seconds.

"That boy," I smiled to myself as I snatched my purse up off my bed. I fumbled for my keys on the way to the door, but it opened before I even got it.

"Oh! Hi Karri!" Jessica burst in; giving me a smile I had never seen before.

"Hey…Jessica…" I gave her an award look as I brushed past her.

And I almost made it out.

"Um…hey Karri…Where you goin?" Jessica stepped in front of me, blocking the exit.

"A party?" Jessica was hardly ever this interested in my social life, nor this bubbly.

"Oh, that will be fun!"

"Yeah…it should..."

Please don't ask to come with me, please!

"So…that means you'll be out most of the night, huh?"

"A while I guess- oh. I get it. Matt's coming over tonight."

Jessica's cheeks twinged pink in delight as her eyes seemed to get slightly misty at the thought of her newest boyfriend.

"Yes, so Karri, if you don't mind staying clear for the night. That would be great! Have fun hun!"

With that she practically pushed me out the door, giving me a cheery wave as she shut the door in my face.

I stood in the hallway dumbfounded. Somehow I have become homeless for the night I think. Is it physically possible to like your roommate?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My stomach churned dangerously as I staggered down the constantly lit hall.

Well now, I've just gone and done it, haven't I?

The thought of maybe drinking too much fleeted briefly though my mind as I promptly ran into a wall that had appeared out of no where.

I didn't even feel myself fall, but I found myself staring up at the square florescent light flickering above me.

I rolled onto my stomach and tried to pry myself up to my feet, only to collapse again.

I am not sure how this happened but I am beginning to think I have had entirely too much to drink tonight.

My hand made wild grabs, finally clasping onto a hand railing that I used to levy myself unsteadily to my feet. I spun around in a few circles, trying to remember exactly what I was doing and more importantly where I was.

I decided it was pointless to ponder it and I was off again. My balance was so skewed that I almost seemed to dance down the hall, before I crashed into something.

I looked down and saw a gigantic square registration desk. Desk? This is the first floor. How did I end up here?

I giggled, not having any idea what was going on, but I found it all very funny.

Now, what was I trying to do again? Oh yes. My room. But I don't live on the first floor….

"Hey!"

My head snapped around so fast it sent sharp pains down my neck. A figure down the hall stormed closer and closer. I squinted my eyes, trying to make out the figure.

I hope its Morgan!

"You! Young lady!" a stern voice pierced the air, squandering my cheerful mood.

R.A.

"Oh geez!" I spluttered, whirling around to make a get away. My feet seemed to be moving faster then the rest of my body as I collided for a second time with the desk.

"You! Don't move!" the pale graduate student was suddenly upon me, with breathalyzer in hand.

No, no, no. This is bad.

I backed away from him, feeling like a deer in headlights as he advanced on me. I no longer was hearing what he was yelling to me as my head rocked back and forth on my neck as I looked desperately for an escape plan. The walls, the boy, the floor….they all seemed to melt together.

Suddenly my back pressed up against cold metal. I had backed up onto a door.

"Hey! I said don't move!"

"Hey yourself!" I croaked out, pointing an unsteady finger at the boy as my other elbow rested against the hooked door knob, "Don't you- don't you be telling me not to move! I know my rights!"

"Don't make me call the police."

"I know my rights" I repeated drowsily as my elbow pounded down on the knob.

"Hey-"

The door seemed to fall behind me as I stumbled backwards and was greeted with a cool rush of night air.

I heard yelling behind me, but I could only think of getting away from trouble. I darted from the door as best as I could, running blindly into the night.

I stumbled across the wet soggy grass, my stomach lurching again into my throat. I instinctively grabbed my stomach, offsetting my balance and sending me tumbling to the ground. I lay on the wet grass for a moment, before rolling over onto my back gazing up at the dark sky.

"I'll. Never. Drink. Again, " I murmured as I rested on my back, feeling quite comfortable on the waterlogged ground.

Suddenly, there was a soft squelching of a foot on wet grass next to me. I was caught.

"Fine!" I yelled louder then I meant to, "Fucking fine! I give up! You caught me! I am drunk as a skunk and you caught me! So throw me in Detox and just get it over with!"

Then I passed out.

**P Effect:** Here we go boys and girls. Here is where the interesting part of the story starts. It's been a long lead up, but I think it will be worth waiting for. What will happen when Karri wakes? Not what you expect, I promise you that.

**Gerneral Havic:** Thanks! I know it's a bit dry right now, but I am sure you will be pleased if you keep reading. Thanks!


End file.
